


Two weeks? Or Viktor and the Russian team prepare for nationals

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Funny, Minor Insecurities, Support, Viktor in Russia, being appart, family encouragement, just for two weeks, viktor is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: When everyone was in the door saying they goodbyes, Viktor's phone rang and they were unceremoniously kicked out.'Huh, that was rude' Georgi had to comment.'Oh, give the man a break, he misses him. Soon enough he'll be ignoring us for the real deal' Mila joked as they left each on their way.





	Two weeks? Or Viktor and the Russian team prepare for nationals

Mila arrived at the rink early.  Well, earlier than the time she was supposed to (for some reason, Yakov had made the whole team arrive later than usual, as if he wanted the rink all to himself). Regardless, though, Mila came about an hour before the due time because she was a little antsy and needed to get on the ice (post competition euphoria usually did that to her).

It had been a couple of days since the GPF, she had placed second to Sara Crispino and was in need of practice if he wanted to steal the gold back (not that she was trully bitter about it, after all, Sara was her friend - any other definition had yet to be discussed). But, still, she was as competitive as any of the guys in her team.

One way or another, the point was that when she entered the rink, she heard skates scrape the ice. _Odd_ , she thought, _no one is supposed to be here_. She tiptoed her way to the bleachers were she could see but not be seen and was utterly unprepared for what she found.

_Fuck! He really is back! Although he could have told us when was he arriving!_

Indeed, he was back. The _living legend_ was gliding on the ice as if he had never left it. Yakov was at the rink side, observing carefully. _Maybe it is the first time he sees his new programs?_ she wondered internally. Whatever was going on, the scene was still mesmerizing. Viktor seemed to have found something he was definitely lacking before he ran off to Japan, because the way he moved was nothing compared to the way he used to move. On the contrary, it was ten times better. 

Mila Stood there, slack-jawed and breathless, watching the _living legend_ live up to his name. 

Amused, she kept on looking and trying to define what it was that made his performance so different. _Oh, well! At least next season is going to be so much fun! Yura is gonna be so pissed!!_ she laughed to herself.

Her fun came to an end when Viktor finished his program. She couldn't tell what his expression was from this distance but Yakovs was way too easy to read, and god he looked pleased.

'That needs polishing!' He huffed at Viktor, who was slowly coming to the barrier 'But it's way better than what I expected!'

Viktor huffed and pouted. 

'I'm insulted!! You seriously thought I would announce my comeback with nothing to fall back on?'

'We are talking about you, the most clueless living legend in the world, so yes. Do you have the free ready yet?'

'Almost, I'll have it by tomorrow or the day after at worst. I was hoping to skype with Yuuri to finish it.'

'I will have a lot of fun seeing you try to do both, coaching and competing'

 _Huh? So that was actually true?_ Mila was getting more exited by the minute.

'Trust me, I don't expect it to be easy. But I was looking for something to give my life some meaning and I'll be damn if a let it go!'

Mila now saw his face clearly and she had never seen Viktor look so serious and determined in all the years she had known him.

'Whatever, as long as you ask for help when you are over worked, we'll be fine'

Now the surprised one was Viktor, to Mila's amusement.

'Awww, I knew you cared!'

'I'm only doing it because the kid doesn't have to suffer just because his coach is an idiot!'

 _Yeah, right! No one believes you, Yakov._  As Mila kicked herself for not recording the exchange, she heard people coming from the entrance hall. Before getting caught, she announced herself to the older two and braced herself for the year that was yet to come.  _God, this is going to be fun!_

* * *

 

'You asshole!'

Halfway through practice, Yurio had finally had a chance to see Viktor's new routine. And, as Mila had foreseen, he was rather annoyed by it...meaning his most murderous side was very obvious to all.

'How? How on earth did you managed to stay so much in shape? Weren't you just  _playing coach_? How in the name of the devil did you show up here with that almost perfected and no apparent damage to your so call  _abilities_?'

'Living legend Yurio...I didn't earn the name just for nothing' the older skater gloated, smiling brightly as if he had just been praised beyond comparison.

While Yurio was fuming, red all over his face, Yakov took advantage of it to quell his own curiosity.

'I have to admit, that's a very good question. How did you keep yourself so in shape, Vitya?'

'I don't know why everyone is so surprised. I spent a lot of time with Yuuri on the ice while coaching him and, also, spent a lot of time on my own on it while he went to his ballet lessons. Besides, us both had unimpeded access to the Ice Castle'.

'Fuck you! I forgot Yuuko gave you and the pig the keys to the place!' commented Yurio, angrily as was his style.

But his wording didn't go unnoticed.

'Yurio, do not dare to call Yuuri that when he gets here. He is in shape and doesn't need to be called names by anyone'

The stern tone took everyone by surprise, so much so that Yurio only nodded his agreement.

'Good!'

 _Huh, so he really cares that much for the boy_ mused Yakov, who was still trying to make himself an opinion.

'Well, get back to practice!' bellowed the old coach and the chat was very effectively over.

* * *

 

As the days went by, a certain sense of normalcy started to reign in the Russian rink. Seeing Viktor on the ice again gave everyone a long forgotten feeling of what their rink is supposed to be. Viktor Nikiforov as a competitor was reassuring to more than one, far beyond what he ever gave it credit for. Still, everyone knew that it was inherently different. And the change was untangible and impossible to pinpoint, but also undeniable. Yet, no one could complain. The prodigal son had returned. What's more, the legend was happy.

Still, about a week after his return, he arrived at the rink with such a long face that Mila, Georgi and even Yuri were curious.

'Hey, oldman, what's with the long face?' yelled Yurio across the ice were he was practicing his step sequences.

'Yurioooooooooo!'

 _Why did I ask?_ Was his internal regret as the older skater glomped him across the barrier when he came near it.

'Get off! Don't make me regret asking, you baby!'

'Though, seriously Viktor, what's the deal?' said Georgi, trying to pry them appart unsuccesfully.

'I miss Yuuri!'

'Oh, for fucks sake! It's only been a week!' came Yuri's always so understanging comment.

'But we haven't even spoken in the past three days. The time difference is killing us. If I text, sometimes he doesn't answer for hours! And skyping is almost impossible!' Viktor whined as he slumped himself on a bench to put on his skates.

'Come on Viktor, he is gonna be here soon. Didn't you say he is flying out as soon as his nationals are over?' Mila tried, reassuringly.

'But what if he isn't?'

_What?_

'What are you talking about?' More than concern, Georgi's voice showed befudlement. Was Viktor showing his personal doubts? More so, was he showing those doubts to _them_?

'I...maybe this time alone will make him realize that he doesn't want me around, that I annoy him or something. Just, what if he decides he can do better?' The _kicked-puppy_ look he gave them made them all realize, for the first time in a long time, just how much those fleeting relationships he had had took a tow on the man. Man and women that, like so many others, had failed to get to the real person or grown desilussioned at the human behind the star.

'For god's sake, the man proposed to you! How can you doubt that?' Regardless of Yurio's attemp at being spiteful, the fire wasn't really there. No matter how much he tried to act like a punk, deep down he was a kid who knew how unsettling relationships can be.

'I know. Maybe it's just me. I don't know, all I know is that this next week can't go by soon enough'  

Before anyone could say anything, Viktor's cell rang, disrupting the otherwise quiet rink (Yakov wasn't there yet, so no one was yelling). It was a facetime call from Yuuri.

'Viktor!' Yuuri's smiling face showed up clearly in the phone's little screen. He seemed to be on the ballet studio.

'Yuuri!' Mopey Viktor was suddenly gone and the other's had to hold their amused laughter, except Yurio who was fake gagging at the exchange.

'Sorry I haven't called much. With packing my stuff, the paper work, training and helping in the inn, I missplaced my phone and didn't even notice. And here I was, wondering why I hadn't heard from you lately!' He sighed tiredly, the bags under his eyes rather obvious.

'Have you been sleeping?' Viktor had left his insecurities aside as soon as he noticed his fiance´s state.

'Not much. A lot to do and I don't wanna get behind on the schedule' Yuuri said, covering a yawn.

'Zolotse, go to sleep. At least one proper night sleep, you look dead on your feet. It won't do if you injure yourself or get sick' 

Yuuri went red at the pet name. _Shy as always_ , Viktor cooed in his head.

'Guess you are right, that would definitely ruin the timetable we set up. Ok, I'm gonna head home now and try to do so. I'll keep my phone around also' he added with a sheepish smile. 'See you soon?'

'Not soon enough, love. Bye!'

And with that, the call was disconnected.

'There wasn't much to worry about, see?' Mila chided gently. 

'Guess you were right. Now, who was annoying me to look at their routines?' He said with mischief in his eyes, his gloom completely gone, as he stood up.

'Me idiot. You choreographed it, you help me perfect it, you ass!'

'Yuri Plisetsky, what's with that mouth?' Came Yakovs yells and the rink was suddenly normal again.

* * *

 

'Never thought I'd see that side of him' claimed Georgi bemused.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Yurio, always so prickly.

'Well, actually showing vulnerabilities, you know? I always saw the smile he shows the public, never once saw him without it, not even while training. Do I make any sense?' Georgi looked up at his compannions.

'So, it's not just me. He always seemed so distant. I mean, he was nice, came to parties and meals, but always felt unapproachable somehow. The moment of weakness he showed us the other day was definitely a first' comented Mila.

The man in question was, at that very moment, running through his free program with earphones on and a little curious smile, by no means the plastic one he showed the public.

'I saw that side of him before, whenever I would crash at his place. Not that he purposefully shared it. He usually stayed in the living room, late at night, looking out the window and looked so sad. I couldn't understand it, because he had spent the day training, messing with us, annoying me, but when he thought he was alone, I saw it and I didn't like it' 

No one expected that much to come from the teen, who looked as if he was lost in memories. Everyone knew they were close, Viktor always insisting in the child needing a brother figure in his life, but maybe the one who needed it was the adult?

'Mmm, I wonder what sort or person will discover from now on?' Mila's statement left the three of them lost deep in thought. They had obviously been missing something all those years together, treating him as a legend instead of a person.

'Well, you'll surely finally believe me when I say he is an idiot, not just a skating prodigy!' Fumed Yurio, who had spent years trying to make them understand how useless the older skater was in anything other than ice skating.

'Hahaha, oh we know Yurio, we just had fun going against you!' Mila skated away fast enough to avoid Yuri's rage.

 _Still, what other's sides of him are there to discover?_ , she wondered as she skated to her starting position.

* * *

 

The nationals finally arrived. Japan's started a couple of days earlier and finished the day before Russia's FP. Therefore, Viktor and Yuuri had agreed on the younger skater arriving in St. Petersburg the day after so Viktor could go pick him up. Sadly, this meant they'd both have to watch the other perform through streaming. In Viktor's case, he invited the others to watch at his home.

'It'll be fun! We'll connect the laptop to my flat screen and have a viewing party and dinner and drinks!' He said all in high spirits and, to his delight, no one refused. Even Yakov and Lilya were dragged into the event. According to Yakov, it was a good way for his skaters not to overdo it before their own nationals and to keep Viktor in sight (the old coach was afraid that his star pupil would make another unauthorized trip to Japan).

The night of the SP arrived and everyone's spirits were running high. Mila, Georgi, Yuri, Yakov, Lilya and a couple other skaters were all gathered in Viktor's living room and had gone through half the competitors already. It was finally Yuuri's turn.

When the camera zoomed in on him standing by the barrier before taking the ice, he looked relaxed. He was getting some sort of pep talk from Minako and Minami was there to wish his idol good luck.

'Good, he doesn't seem nervous' sighed Viktor relieved.

'He is used to competing, how bad could his nerves be?' asked one of the newest skaters in the room, a girl who had watched Cup of China with Mila, named Katya.

'You'd be surprised. He can go from the most relaxed state to the worst panic attack in seconds' Viktor commented thoughtfully. He obviously wished he were there.

'Who's the woman with him? She looks familiar' mused Lilya.

'Ah, maybe you know her. She is Yuuri's dance teacher, Minako Okukawa. She won the Benois de la Danse I think. She is always there for Yuuri and insisted on playing coach today. Not sure if she did it for Yuuri or to be near all those other skaters honestly' he comented bemusedly. Minako was, after all, quite the ice skating fan.

'Minako Okukawa? Seriously? Hmmph, I am officially impressed' Yurio's shocked expression was something to behold. Lilya, impressed? Not something you saw every day. 'Although she hasn't age a day. Those Japanese and their genes'

This caught Viktor’s attention. He raised one questioning eyebrow and got the answer straight from the prima ballerina. 'She is about 52 years old. You wouldn't guess it by her appearance, would you?'

Suddenly, everyone was looking at the ballet teacher way more intensely. No, you wouldn't believe it. 

'Shhh. He's starting!'

'What's the big deal? You know Katsudon's performance by heart! You fucking choreographed it!' Yurio complained but shut up the second Yuuri was soaring through the ice, grabbing everyone's attention from the first movement to the last. His step sequences were impeccable, his spins flawless and his jumps were quite something else for someone who normally flubbed them. By the time his scores were up, not only he was first, but he had set a new local record and a new personal best. Viktor couldn't contain his pride.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. By the end, Yuuri was first with Minami in second and a 10-point difference between the two. When everyone was in the door saying they goodbyes, Viktor's phone rang and they were unceremoniously kicked out.

'Huh, that was rude' Georgi had to comment.

'Oh, give the man a break, he misses him. Soon enough he'll be ignoring us for the real deal' Mila joked as they left each on their way.

* * *

 

The FP for the japanese nationals fell on the same day that the SP for the Russian Nationals, so while everybody warmed up, Viktor kept an eye on his phone. Luckily, Yuuri was skating last (as his scores put him first on the scoreboard) and that gave Viktor time to skate himself before watching his fiancé. To his surprise, as soon as he was done with all his commitments (the kiss & cry, the reporters and some other duties), he found Yurio already with the feed on his cell telling him to 'hurry the fuck up'.

Them and Mila (Georgi still had to skate) watched enraptured Yuuri's performance. They worried at first, as the Japanese skater didn't look good (lack of sleep, Viktor presumed) but the second he was about to take the ice, Minako told him something that made him laugh and most of the tension was gone from his shoulders when he took his starting position.

His performance was almost as beautiful as the one in the GPF. It landed him a new local record (again) and the gold medal. Viktor was so proud that he was jumping up and down in his spot.

'For heaven's sake Vitya, stay still!' Yakov scolded the 28-year-old man.

'He won! He set a new local record and he won!' Viktor was acting like a kid in a candy store.

'Jesus, you are so fucking annoying!' Still, the small smile on the blonde's face told a different story.

'I hope his exhibition later tonight goes well too!' 

'Don't worry old man, he is not performing with you, he should be okay!' Yurio's savage comments earned him a round of laughter from everyone and a hurt pout from the man child.

* * *

 

The next day, the whole Russian team was warming up for the FP. Mila was keeping them company, since her competition wasn't until the next day. And she was having the time of her life. How couldn't she not when she had front row seats for the event of the century: Viktor, for the first time in his career, was  _nervous_! And he was making everyone around him antsy, especially Yurio. 

'Some tie him up to a chair or I'm knocking him out with one!' came Yura's threat.

'Yuri, language!' chided Madam Baravnovskaya and then turned to the older skater 'Viktor for the love of god, stay still! You're making me nervous and I'm not even competing!'

'Why is everyone so mean to me?' he whined like de drama queen he was 'This is important to me! Of course, I'm nervous!'

'Viktor, we've been competing together for 10 years and this is the first time that you are so fidgety, what's change?' complained Georgi, who wasn't great with pre-performance jitters and was suffering through Viktor's antics.

'Easy, I'm skating for someone, not just for the sake of surprising everyone! It's not the same and I want it to go well!'

'Always so dramatic!' Mila snorted and then 'Hey, where's Yakov?'

By now, Viktor was in a full split on the ground and paying little to no attention to his surroundings, completely oblivious to all the other competitors ogling him as if they couldn't believe he was there again in the flesh.

'Don't know, he got a text and went out saying he would be right back' mentioned Lilya. 'Hmm, maybe he is finally done with you all'

Who knew? The prima had a sense of humor.

'Very funny, I was just doing Viktor a favor' came Yakov's gruff voice as Viktor looked up to him.

'Me? I didn't ask for anything' said the champion with wide eyes.

'Hmmm, so maybe I'm not welcomed?' came a teasing voice from behind the old coach.

Everyone looked around in time to see Yuuri putting down his backpack at the exact same moment that Viktor looked up from his spot on the ground. I was like it all happened in slow motion. Viktor opened his eyes like saucers and was on Yuuri so fast and so abruptly that he knocked the younger man to the ground in a fit of giggles and tangled limbs.

'Viktor, behave! Don't make me regret it!' chided Yakov. Meantime, the skater was kissing his fiancé senseless. _So much for keeping the relationship lowkey_ , Yuuri thought as he kissed back just as enthusiastically. To hell with all the curious and shocked onlookers.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' was all that came from the silver haired man, who was helping Yuuri up.

'Good, this was a good idea then. I'm glad the lack of sleep was worth it!' the Japanese mocked complained, although the look on his face showed clearly how elated he was that his little idea had had the reception it did.

'You are the best fiancé ever! I thought you wouldn’t see the routine live until Europeans. Ohhh! Now I have to give my best performance yet!' Viktor squealed, squeezing the air out of his loved one.

'If he beats me, I’m making you pay Katsudon!' hissed Yurio.

'Nothing new there Yurio. Good to see you too!'

 _Oh! So, he doesn't let Yurio intimidate him! Yay!_  thought Mila, as everyone got ready to go rink side.

Viktor did take gold over Yurio. The teen was almost homicidal in his silver stand. Worst though, was the fact that Viktor tried to blow the press conference. Actually, he arrived, took a seat in the middle, answered three questions and disappeared dragging Yuuri along with him.

'Wait! Viktor! The conference isn't over yet!' was all that everyone heard as the silver-haired man ran off with his fiancé.

Yakov, to everyone's surprise, remained calmed. And when a reporter asked about it he just claimed 'He is an idiot and he will be training extra for a month. That will teach him to own up to his responsibilities!'

The room erupted in laughter that only stopped when Yuuri dragged Viktor back into the conference, pulling him from his collar. He dropped him on his chair, apologized to Yakov and stood to the side with Madam Baravnoskaya.

'Huh? I was under the impression that you idolized the man. I am surprised to see you stand up to him' told Yuuri the stern ballerina.

'I idolized the skater, I admire the coach and I love the human being. That doesn't mean he gets to act like a spoilt brat. Although I will have a hard time getting him to stop pouting like a three-year-old' he sighed as he fondly observed the man in question answering the reporters with a very visible frown.

'Hahahaha. Finally, he found someone who looks beyond the facade! I think I like you kid' 

Coming from Lilya, that was more praise than Yuuri was expecting and he went red to the ears as he spluttered a clumsy 'thank you'.

When the press conference was over, the group went out for a celebratory dinner and everyone had something to ask Yuuri. The poor guy didn't know who to answer first.

'One at the time people!' Viktor yelled and got his teammates to slow down a bit.

'How did he introduce himself? Was he properly dressed? Was he flirtatious? What? He didn't say much about it' started Mila

Yuuri went red 'How do I put it? He was butt naked in my family's onsen and when I walked in after my family told he was there, he just stood up in all his glory and announced himself my coach. I just screamed and left him there alone' explained Yuuri, obviously embarrassed. 

'Come on Yuuri, be serious!' chided Georgi. 

'Ask my parents, that's how it happened' Yuuri deadpanned, still red as a tomato.

Georgi was in shock and Mila was crying tears of happiness.

'Vitya!! Seriously?' Yakov was, as always, the voice of reason.

'Well, in my defense, I thought I was going to meet the Yuuri from the banquet. Though in retrospect, I'm surprised you didn't call the cops' this earned them a facepalm and a growl from Yurio, whose face was laying on the table, and even more tears and laughs from Mila.

'Enough, finish this conversation when I'm not around or I'm going to have a heart attack!' 

So, the evening came to an end with the promise of Yuuri telling them every embarrassing thing Viktor did back in Hasetsu. All in all, Yuuri had a way better first meeting with the Russian team than expected. And as the couple got to bed that night, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to remember that this was just the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was entertaining! It is more or less how I imagined things going down. If this is well liked, I'll probably add more works that will show the first few week of Yuuri in Russia. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave kudos!
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
